


Interrupted

by MaxCrazy7



Series: From Krypton to Gaia Universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCrazy7/pseuds/MaxCrazy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman woke up one morning missing ten years of his life. He set out to remember them, with a promise of making whomever  did this to him pay dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

The New Year's Eve ball in Wayne Manor was in full swing, attended by Gotham's la crème de la crème, who were enjoying music performed by Gotham Philharmonic Orchestra while dining on haute cuisine, and getting drunk on high priced liquor. Their host Bruce Wayne was making his round the room greeting them and making small talk, when he noticed the man feigning to be interested in one of the paintings decorating the walls. Their eyes met for a brief second, before the man moved away becoming partially hidden behind one of the ballroom's columns. Bruce sighed, excused himself from the guest he was talking to, and walked right toward him.

"You are crashing my party sir." He told him annoyed.

"No, no I am not, I do have an invitation."

"I sincerely doubt it."

"Really, I do."

"Okay, let's see it then." He said, putting his palm up.

The man went through his pocket moving closer as to hand over his invitation, but instead took a firm hold of the multi-billionaire's hand, pulling him into his arms, kissing him. Bruce stiffen, eyes wide in surprise on how easy he was able to pass his defense, then relaxed closing his eyes. His lips were warm and soft over his, as he slowly slid his tongue over his lower lips, he opened his mouth wider inviting his hot wet playful tongue in, losing himself into the kiss, letting that comfortable warmth and overwhelming feeling washed over him.

"There," Clark said softly pulling back slightly, foreheads still touching, his thumb caressing his face.

"Huh?" Bruce said dazed.

"My invitation silly," he explained.

"Ah! You can be such an idiot!" He said moving away from him, looking anxiously around them.

His boyfriend laughed, "Relax, no one saw us."

"You can't be sure of that."

"Your guests are so plastered Bruce that they'll probably think they are hallucinating this."

Bruce stressed on the word 'probably'.

 "There is no way Gotham's notorious playboy would be kissing a man, is there?" he said putting a quick light kiss on his forehead. He could never stay angry with him for long.

He smiled.

For being among the richest and powerful men in the world, his life was under constant scrutiny by almost freaking everyone, especially the government, not to mention he had made a lot of enemies over the years. His loved ones safe were paramount, and his decision on keeping his romantic relationship with Clark a secret was more for his safety than anything else. He surely did not want him to end up like Natalya, who Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter brutally murdered.

"Let's ditch the party and go someplace more private," Clark whispered into his ears, in that delicious voice of his, giving you all sort of ideas.

"I am their host, I can't just leave." He told him, not without a hint of regret tingeing his voice.

"I am sure they won't even notice you are gone. Come on Bruce, I barely get to see you from how busy you've been lately."

He chewed on his lower lip, wondering if it would be okay for him to leave the party for a little bit. Clark's imploring puppy eyes finally convinced him. He nodded, and his lover gave him a delicious smile, one full of exciting promises. He quickly finished the circuit of the ballroom, opened one of the doors, and slipped out as soon as no one was paying attention to him. Clark was on him as soon as he closed it behind him. Pinning him against it, pressing his muscular body against his, and poking him with his erection, while kissing him slowly. His hand went for the offensive member slowly massaging it outside of his trousers, before reaching inside, caressing the tip of his cock, playing with his balls. Clark buried his face in his neck, making little throaty sound in his ears, not unlike a cat. "You tease," he purred.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yeah, but do you want to know what I would like better?"

"Yeah, what?"

Groping his ass, he whispered lustfully into his ears, "Blowing my load inside your tight little hole, to ring in the New Year."

Fuck, he could cum just from hearing him talk dirty.

He really did not know what it was about this man that drove him wild, making him act so impulsively, doing things he would not otherwise do. He knew if let him have his way, Clark would fuck him against that door, unconcerned of discovery. As thrilling and tempting that sounded, he did not want to risk it.

"Not here . . . my room," he told him, licking his lips in anticipation to what to come.

"Oh baby I don't think I can walk that far," he groaned.

His cock was rock hard, throbbing in his hands.

The guestrooms were closer so they opted for the closest one. Sitting on the bed, he was watching him stripped out of his tux, admiring his well-sculpted body, wondering how much time he spent in the gym to be so ripped. His face grew hot as his huge cock sprung out in full attention as he removed his boxer briefs. It didn't matter how many times he had seen it; it was still---impressive. He came to him, running a finger on his partner's harden shaft. Taking a firm hold of it, while his eyes never leaving his, he slowly went down to his knees, sticking his tongue out, sliding it slowly up his length, licking out the pre-cum, before swallowing him whole, greedily sucking him off, how he love to worship that perfect cock. Clark pulled out from him, and he regrettably let go of his cock with a loud pop.

"Does that pretty mouth of yours feel lonely? Maybe we should it busy screaming my name? Come on Bruce; show me that amazing ass of yours."

He smirked, dropping his pants down, laying face down on the bed, his ass up, and spreading his cheeks, asshole spasm in excitement, ready to be rammed in. However, Clark took his damn time, only teasing him, feeling his hot breath on him, slick tongue moving around the edge of his hole, poking and prodding. He let a groaned of frustration each time he stopped, and started again.

"Put it in already! Do you want me to beg for it?"

"No need, it's all yours baby."

He gasped, when Clark hot cock violated his hole, penetrating him just at the right angle, massaging his prostate with each thrust, shooting spikes of pleasure throughout his body. The skin of his cock felt tight and throbbing, begging to be touched.

"Don't stop!" he begged as Clark pulled out of him.

"I want to see your face; you look so damn sexy when you are being fucked."

He turned on his back to face him, heart racing, breathing hard.

"Hi," Clark said gazing lovingly at him with those unearthly blue eyes.

"Hey," he replied.

"Love you," he said, intertwining their fingers.

Bruce brought his knees up to facilitate penetration while looking into Clark's eyes, moaning  in pleasure when he felt him inside him, as he moved deeper and faster into him, while he arched to meet each possessive thrusts.

While the two lovers were lost into each other into abandon ecstasy, a man outside their door waited patiently for the countdown to the New Year to end, for the fireworks to be launched, before opening the door.

That night, the two shots fired in that room, were drown by the fireworks blasts.


End file.
